A Brand New Beginning
by MyraValhallah
Summary: On her way to Kings' Cross, a car crash leads to 11 year old Hermione Granger getting thrown back in time to the marauder era- how will the time traveller's limited knowledge of the wizarding world's future change things?
1. Prologue One

_**Please Read the Author's Note:**_

_**Welcome welcome to yet another time travel fic. I admit to slight laziness because the OC- Hazel is part of another, similar, -verse I'm working on. Those reading 'What Would Have Been' will recognize her from that.**_

_**This AU looks at what would happen if, following a particularly strong burst of accidental magic- eleven year old Hermione Granger gets flung back twenty years to 1971. How will her presence in the marauder era change things?**_

_** It is pre-dominantly a marauder story but Hermione's role in the story will increase later on. Eventual JP/LE, SB/OC, RL/HG.**_

_**Disclaimer: Now listen very carefully, I shall say this only once- I do not own Harry Potter. I'm just an aspiring author who hopes one day to write something half as good as Rowling's masterpiece: for now though, I'm just playing.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**i: Before the Beginning**_

There was nothing about the starry sky that cold late night in the January of 1960 to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening to an ordinary English family. In the maternity ward of a typical Hospital in Surrey a pair of tiny baby girls lay sleeping in cots beside their mother's hospital bed. As these infant twins slept off their painful entrance to the big wide world, and their first meal, they could not possibly be aware of how different their destinies would be to those of the rest of their family members. Nor could they be aware of the wonderful gifts they had been granted- gifts which would begin to manifest themselves in the next few years; gifts which would inevitably estrange them from the big sister who would dote on them from day one.

Meanwhile, in a Scottish castle which held more than its fair share of secrets, a huge, seemingly leather bound, ledger which resided in a tiny antechamber in one of the towers, the names; _Evans, Hazel Karen_ and _Evans, Lily Siobhan_ had been added to a very select group of boys and girls who would be invited to attend seven years of study at one of the most exclusive boarding schools in the British Isles: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

~V~

* * *

_**One more chapter to come before we really get started...**_


	2. Prologue Two

_**ii: After the End**_

The first of September nineteen ninety one was warm, but the sky was grey- which rather nicely reflected the mood in the small sensible car which belonged to the Granger family. John and Elizabeth Granger were both dentists and their only daughter Hermione had recently learned that she was a witch, which was why they happened to be in the car that warm grey-sky-ed 1st September.

Hermione was going off to her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She sat in the back seat, babbling excitably about her hopes and fears about the new world she was entering. Whilst in the front seat the Drs Granger sat listening to her; torn between sadness that their little girl was going so far, and joy that she was so looking forward to her new life. This was probably why, in Dr John Granger's mind, they failed to notice the blue Ford Anglia that had suddenly appeared in front of them. Unable to hold in his curse, John swerved the car and proceeded to barge straight into a black cab that had chosen that inopportune moment to be turning onto the street. Hermione screamed in the back and then...

_Crack._

"Are you ok swee..." Dr Elizabeth turned her head to check on her child and screamed.

Hermione Granger was gone the back seat was completely empty.

~V~

* * *

_**AN: From here on out the chapters will be rather long. **_

_**No Hermione in the next chapter. We're going back to Lily's (and by extension, Hazel's) first brush with the wizarding world.**_


	3. That Snape Boy

_**Here we are again my friends- thank you to those of you who have already decided to follow this story. I hope you like what I've got planned.**_

* * *

_**I: That Snape Boy**_

Nearly ten years had passed since the cold January night on which Hazel and Lily Evans were born. Despite being virtually identical, with dark red hair, pale skin and a smattering of freckles, the two couldn't be much more different if they'd tried.

Hazel was a tomboy; she kept her hair short and was almost always covered in cuts, bruises and mud from long hours outside. She was rarely still and had a tendency to play practical jokes (most of which were targeted on their stuffy older sister, Petunia) when forced to remain in doors for too long. Hazel was the more recognizable of the twins not just because of her short hair and boyish attire, but due to her large mismatched eyes and the violent sneezes she sneezed when too near a cat.

Lily was more feminine; she wore her hair long and liked to keep her clothes clean. Her eyes were both green; as was Hazel's right eye, whereas the left had stubbornly remained baby blue. Lily didn't really approve of Hazel's horse-play. She preferred to spend the time she was stuck inside either reading, or helping their mother with the housework.

Our story starts one evening in early summer when Violet Evans, tired of her three pre-teenaged daughters getting under her feet as she tried to clean up after dinner, sent them to the nearby park. While Petunia and Lily played on the swings, Hazel took the opportunity to perfect her tree climbing skills.

Hazel was a whisker shy of her current record; roughly three quarters of the way up one of the large Horse Chestnut trees when she heard Petunia shrieking at Lily. She looked down from the tree in time to see her twin swing higher and higher, and then leap off the swing before landing, slower and far more lightly than was normal. Hazel grinned, she and Lily had been making funny things happen for about three years now; it drove mum mad when they did it when they were out of house.

Wanting her turn at flying, Hazel leapt from the branch she'd been standing on- the air seemed to cushion her as she descended, slowing her down; she hit the ground hands first, and tucking her chin into her chest she rolled smartly and finished on her feet as neatly as any professional acrobat.

"Mummy said you weren't allowed!" Petunia shrieked

"But I'm fine," Lily was still giggling. "Tuney, Haze, look at this. Watch what I can do."

Petunia glanced around but the playground was deserted apart from the three of them; Lily had picked up a fallen flower from one of the bushes. Hazel was at her twin's side in a heartbeat, Petunia however advanced more hesitantly, torn between curiosity and disapproval. Lily waited until Petunia was near enough to have a clear view, then held out her palm. The flower sat there, opening and closing its petals, like some bizarre, many-lipped oyster.

"Cool!" Hazel exclaimed, grinning

"Stop it!" shrieked Petunia.

"It's not hurting you," said Lily, but she closed her hand on the blossom before letting it fall back to the ground.

"It's not right," said Petunia, but her eyes had followed the flower's descent and lingered upon it. "How do you do it?" she added, and there was definite longing in her voice.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" a boy asked, jumping out from behind the bushes. He was a strange looking individual with sallow skin, a large hooked nose and greasy, shoulder length black hair. He had a shrunken look about him but that might have been something to do with his huge coat.

Petunia shrieked and ran backward toward the swings, but the twins, though startled by the boy's sudden appearance, remained where they were. The boy seemed to regret his appearance. A dull flush of colour mounted the sallow cheeks as he looked at Lily.

"What's obvious?" she asked, nervously

The boy had an air of nervous excitement. With a glance at the distant Petunia, now hovering beside the swings, he lowered his voice and said. "I know what you two are."

"What do you mean?" Hazel demanded, taking a step towards the boy

"You're…you're witches," he whispered, but his voice carried to all three of the sisters

Lily looked affronted. "That's not a very nice thing to say to somebody!"

She turned, nose in the air, and marched off to join their sister by the swings.

"No!" the boy yelled as Hazel, almost reluctantly, turned to follow her sisters

The sisters considered him, two of them, united in disapproval, holding onto the swing poles as though they were enough to protect them from the crazy boy. Hazel however took a step towards him, watching him curiously so as to gage his reaction- he looked wary.

"What do you mean we're witches?" she asked- she knew that there was something different about her and Lily but she'd stopped believing in magic a couple of years ago

"You are," the boy nodded, taking a step towards her, closing the gap- Hazel had to fight the urge to back away from him. "You and your sister are witches. I've been watching you for a while. But there's nothing wrong with that. My mum's one and I'm a wizard."

Petunia laughed coldly.

"Wizard!" she snorted. "I know who you are. You're that Snape boy! They live down Spinner's End by the river," she told her sisters. "Why have you been spying on us?"

Spinner's end was not a pleasant neighbourhood

"Haven't been spying," said _that Snape boy_, shifting uncomfortably. "Wouldn't spy on you, anyway," he added spitefully, "You're a Muggle."

"Lily, Hazel, come on, we're leaving!" Petunia declared shrilly. Lily obeyed her sister at once, glaring at Snape as she left. Hazel however felt the need to apologize for her older sister's behaviour.

"I'm sorry about Tuney- I'm pretty sure she's scared of _dirt_," she jabbed her thumb in her two sisters' direction. "I'm Hazel by the way, and my twin's name is Lily."

"Severus," the Snape boy nodded. "Can you tell Lily that I'm sorry for scaring her?"

"Sure," Hazel nodded. "I've got to go- but if you like you can play with us sometimes?"

Severus hesitated for a minute then nodded. "I'd like that."

Despite being the first of the group to accept Severus, Hazel quickly found her opinion of the greasy haired wizard quickly deteriorated. She'd never met a person who was better suited to his name than Severus Snape- he was far too serious for his own good; he was also creepily fond of Lily. Since Severus had entered their lives Petunia had taken to avoiding them, as if the boy's… _unusual_ appearance would spread to her by association.

As the months passed Hazel came to feel like a third wheel whenever the three of them got together. It was as if Severus didn't want her around; Lily however didn't seem to notice. In the end Hazel decided that it might be better for her if she left Severus and Lily alone- Lily would sneak into her room at nights to tell her about what she'd learned about the Wizarding world that day so it wasn't as if she was missing out. Still, Hazel couldn't shake off the longing she felt for her own magical best friend.

Summer came round again as it is wont to do when Spring passes and the twins' days at primary school came to an end. Lily and Severus had become absolutely inseparable; Hazel, not wanting to be alone over the long summer holiday, had signed up for as many sports clubs as she could find time for.

One morning in mid-July, just as the Evans family were finishing their breakfast, there came a knock on the door.

"Petunia love," George Evans said, just as his oldest daughter placed her knife and fork down. "Would you go and get the door?"

"Yes Daddy," Petunia nodded and left the kitchen- a few moments later her shrill voice came floating through to them. "Lily, Hazel, it's for you!"

The twins exchanged a glance; Lily's eyes were shining with excitement

"You don't suppose…?"

"Our Hogwarts letters?" Hazel finished. "There's only one way to find out."

Standing at the front door was a strangely dressed man with flaming red hair. He smiled as he saw the twins.

"Lily and Hazel Evans?"

"Yeah," Hazel nodded- when Lily had told her that their letters would be delivered by hand she'd been expecting a person dressed in robes and a pointy hat- not this eccentric looking bloke in plus fours, a woolly cricket jumper and a tweed jacket.

"Excellent," the man's smile widened shaking them both by the hand. "Ignatius Weasely at your service, are your parents in?"

"Yes sir," Lily nodded as Hazel disappeared to get their parents. "Would you like to come in?"

Four of the five Evans and Mr Weasley had gathered in the living room. Petunia had retreated to her bedroom the moment that the strange man had crossed the threshold of their home.

"Sir, Madam," Mr Weasley began, addressing George and Violet. "I don't expect you to believe me when I tell you this- but I am Ignatius Weasley- professor of Muggle Studies at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm here to offer your two daughters a place at our school this September."

Here he produced two identical parchment envelopes and offered them to the twins.

"You're saying that my baby girls are witches?" Violet demanded, affronted

The twins shared a look- they had decided, after a great deal of argument, not to tell their parents about their magic.

"It's true mum," Hazel announced. "Lily and me are witches."

"It's 'Lily and _I_' dear," Violet corrected her, absently- she rallied herself suddenly. "Don't be silly Hazel, magic isn't real."

"Oh but it is," Mr Weasley put in, he drew a magic wand from his pocket and waved it at the fruit bowl on the coffee table- the three apples and the pear sprouted legs and began to line dance.

Hazel and Lily watched the dancing fruit, fascinated by their first taste of real magic; their parents however, backed away, alarmed.

"The girls are going to be able to do _that?_" Charles asked- his voice quiet, probably due to the shock of finding out that not only was magic real, but his eleven year old twins were witches.

"That and more," Mr Weasley nodded. "Now girls, your letters,"

The letters; and the envelopes they were contained in were written on thick parchment. Hazel stared at the address on hers- it had her bedroom on it; wondering how people who had never met her could be so specific- if it wasn't so cool it would probably have been scary.

"_Dear Miss Evans,_" Lily read, having opened her letter while Hazel was still looking at the address on hers. "_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

"_Term begins on 1__st__ September. We await your owl no later than 31__st__ July. Signed Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress_"

"Wow," Hazel breathed- scanning her own letter. "It all seems so real now."

Lily nodded, mutely

The silence in the room was broken only by the tiny feet of the dancing fruit; until George spoke up, asking.

"What sort of fees will we have to pay for the twins' to attend this Hog-school?"

"Hogwarts Mr Evans," Mr Weasley corrected. "And there are no fees- centuries ago a group of prominent families in our world set up a trust fund so that not only was education free, but Muggle Born students such as your daughters are can buy their school supplies- we don't use Muggle money you understand."

"What's a Muggle?" Violet asked

"A non-Magic person," Lily replied. "Severus told me- he's a half blood wizard."

Hazel however, had been looking at the list of school supplies. She frowned at the item relating to animals at the bottom of the list.

"Um… Mr Weasley sir," she began, dejectedly. "I don't think I can go to Hogwarts."

"What?" Everyone in the room was staring at her. "Why on earth not, my dear?"

"Because of the cats," she replied. "I'm allergic to cats."

To her surprise, Mr Weasley laughed. "Ah- my dear girl, that won't be an issue- they didn't invent allergy potions for nothing, you know."

And that was that- the Evans family (all bar Petunia) and Mr Weasley had piled into the family car and drove to London. Once they had parked in the capital, the wizard took charge- he led them to a fairly busy street and came to a sudden stop outside a dingy little building that stood next to a particularly reputable bookshop.

"Now, girls," he smiled. "This is the Leaky Cauldron- don't let the unassuming appearance fool you, this pub is famous."

"What pub?" George demanded. "All I see is a bookshop and a café."

"It's there," the twins declared in unison, pointing to the pub

"There are spells on the place," Mr Weasley explained. "Muggles can't see it unless they've been inside- and they can only enter if accompanied by a witch or wizard, now, shall we?"

Without giving the older Evanses time to respond he led them across the threshold of the Leaky Caldron.

The Leaky Caldron pub was just as unassuming inside as it was outside. Violet Evans had been barely able to repress her distaste for the dark interior. Hazel didn't know about Lily, but she was finding it hard not to stare at the array of interesting looking customers. Mr Weasley led them straight through to the back of the establishment. He led them into a small yard which ended abruptly with a tall brick wall. He drew his wand and began tapping bricks.

All of a sudden the bricks began to move, to roll back and form an arch. Through the arch was a cobbled street lined with shops and stalls, witches, wizards and all manner of humanoid creatures going about their business.

"This girls, is Diagon Alley," Mr Weasley announced and practically bowed them into the alley.

~V~

* * *

_**There we go, chapter one. **_

_**Next time: Remus**_


	4. Remus

_**Here we are again.**_

_**Short chapter this time- next one will be a lot longer.**_

_**Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed and/or added this story to favourites/follows lists, you guys rock.**_

* * *

_**II: Remus**_

Diagon Alley was fast becoming one of Hazel's favourite places- she didn't know about Lily but she was fascinated; didn't know which direction to look in first. It was far better than any shopping area she'd been dragged to in the past. She'd never been this close to being excited about shopping before.

Their first port of call had been the large marble building which played host to the local branch of Gringotts Wizard Bank. The Goblins who ran Gringotts were kind of creepy, but she had a feeling she'd get past that eventually. After they'd withdrawn some of the weird money from the Muggle-born trust fund the shopping began.

First of all they'd gone to a potions' shop and purchased enough allergy potion to last Hazel until she got to Hogwarts. After that, Mr Weasley explained, she could go to the Hospital wing for her potion as needed. Next they'd gone to the apothecary to purchase potions supplies. After that they decided to split up while books and uniforms were purchased. After flipping a coin it was decided that Lily and their mother went off to Flourish and Blotts bookshop while Hazel and their father went to buy uniforms.

* * *

Remus Lupin couldn't quite bring himself to believe what was happening to him. He couldn't believe that he was standing on a stool in Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions, being fitted for his Hogwarts uniform. Remus, despite being a Half-blood, had long since resigned himself to the fact that he would never become a real wizard due to what he was- and what he was, was a werewolf. However, just that morning, Albus Dumbledore himself had turned up at the door to announce that special measures had been taken to allow him to attend Hogwarts.

"Why do I have to be the one who's measured?" a girl's voice whined from outside the shop- Remus could hear her as loudly as if she were right next to him. "Lily's the same size as me, and she's better at this sort of thing."

The door of the shop opened and a red haired girl tramped inside, accompanied by a red haired man who could only be her father.

"Because that's the way things worked out Hazel," the man replied

The man turned to Madam Malkin and explained his situation to her. He was a Muggle whose twin daughters were starting at Hogwarts in September; they needed two lots of everything.

"Alright dearie," Madam Malkin smiled. "Hop up onto the stool beside this young man and we'll get you measured up for school."

The girl, Hazel, did as she was told and, as she did so she shot a friendly smile at Remus.

"Hi," she greeted him. "You going to Hogwarts too?"

Remus nodded. "I'm Remus, Remus Lupin,"

"Hazel Evans," she replied

Remus was intrigued to see that the girl had mismatched eyes.

"Right dear," the seamstress fitting Remus smiled. "That's you done."

"Bye Remus," Hazel called after him as he stepped down from his stool. "I'll see you in September."

Remus turned to wave at her. He hoped that the two of them could become friends, he'd never had a friend before- but, at the same time he doubted he could handle it if he were ever to see the look of horrified rejection in her eyes should she ever find out his secret.

* * *

Finally the torture was over. Hazel, confirmed tomboy that she was; hated clothes shopping. She wasn't fond of any sort of shopping really but there was something especially tedious about clothes shopping. Her father paid for their purchases and they went to meet up with Lily, their mother and Mr Weasley.

"I wish Tuney were here," Lily sighed. "Maybe if she could see the wizarding world…"

"Lils," Hazel groaned; she loved her twin sister, but couldn't help thinking that, when it came to their elder sister, Lily had an inbuilt pair of rose-tinted glasses. It was beyond Hazel how Lily could be so blind to Petunia's faults. But then Hazel and Petunia had always been like chalk and cheese.

"Right," their mother addressed their guide. "Where to next?"

* * *

After far too much shopping in Hazel's opinion; the party, complete with a full complement of school supplies, two owls and a supply of allergy potion for Hazel; stood outside their last port of call- Olivander's wand shop.

Mr Weasley said that it was best if the two girls went in alone. So Lily and Hazel had entered the little shop without their parents. The shop was dimly lit and there was a strange feeling in the air. The twins exchanged a glance.

"Do you…?" Hazel began

"Feel that?" Lily asked. "Yeah,"

"More for Hogwarts?" a quiet male voice asked from somewhere in the shop.

Lily barely repressed a startled shriek and Hazel almost jumped out of her skin as a tall slender man walked out of the shadows. The man must be Mr Olivander

"Yes," Hazel nodded. "I'm Hazel Evans, this is my sister Lily."

"A pleasure," Mr Olivander nodded, Hazel wasn't sure whether he was sincere or not, he turned to Lily. "Now you first my dear; which is your wand arm?"

* * *

Remus was lying on his bed, nose buried in his copy of Hogwarts, A History; he was determined to do as well as he could at his new school; when he was disturbed by a tapping sound on his window pane. At first he dismissed the noise as that of the tree nearest the house made as its branches scraped against the glass. However, this next time the tapping came it was accompanied by the hoot of an owl.

His head snapped up and he caught sight of a handsome barn owl sat on the window ledge, letter clamped in its beak. Who on earth would be writing to him? He'd already got his Hogwarts letter- surely they weren't writing to tell him that they'd changed their minds about having him. Fearfully he went to let the bird in and took the letter from it.

_Remus Loopin_

was scribbled on the parchment in a hand that he didn't recognize. Interest piqued, he ripped the letter open and devoured its contents.

_Dear Remus,_

_ I really hope you get this letter, please write back if you do; after we met in the robe shop Mum and Dad got my sister, Lily and me owls- this is Erik, isn't he gorgeous? Anyway, when we got home from Diagon Alley I decided to test the postal service (hope you don't mind but I don't know anyone else I could write to)_

_ Looking forward to September (for once in my life) hope to see you on the train, or the station if you prefer._

_Your friend, hopefully_

_Hazel Evans_

_PS: I've been reading Hogwarts, A History (really dull book it is too) and decided that I'd quite like to be a Gryffindor- what about you? - H_

Remus smiled as he finished reading Hazel's letter. She wanted to be his friend.

_'But,' _the treacherous voice of the wolf interrupted, silkily_. 'How long do you think she'll want your friendship once she finds out what we are?'_

_'I'll just have to be extra careful,' _he told it curtly, reaching for parchment, ink and a quill to pen his reply

* * *

"Lumos," Hazel commanded, holding her wand tightly in her left hand.

The wand was made of willow with a phoenix feather core. The young witch's efforts were rewarded by the tip of the wand bursting into light. A smile spread across her face as she spoke the counter spell "Knox" extinguishing the magical light. She'd grown bored of reading her textbooks before sending Erik the owl off with her letter to Remus; and had picked up the Standard Book of Spells Grade One, deciding to see what she could do.

She'd already sent Tallulah, Petunia's new kitten running back to her sister with singed tail hairs and perhaps a mild concussion as a result of Flippendo, the Knockback Jinx. She understood why her parents had allowed the scrawny little beast to join the family, but that didn't mean she had to like it. She'd also managed to repair her much abused piggy bank- the pig hadn't looked so close to new in about five years.

With a hoot of greeting Erik flew into the window and landed on top of his cage. There was a roll of parchment tied to his leg which he held out for her to take from him. Remus had written back. Hazel beamed and dropped her wand back into its box before moving to take the letter from her owl.

_Dear Hazel,_

_ You'll be pleased to note that Owl Post works; it's probably faster than Muggle Post too._

_ Is your twin your only sibling? I'm an only child. Why did you call your owl Erik? Yes he's great; smart too- smarter than Frodo, our family owl._

_I'll meet you on platform 9 ¾ on the 1st of September_

_Your friend_

_Remus Lupin_

_PS: I wouldn't mind Ravenclaw or Gryffindor; my parents were in those houses- R_

Hazel smiled, now she too had a wizard friend; and, not that she'd ever say anything, Remus seemed like a friendlier soul than Severus. She gave Erik some owl pellets and pulled writing materials towards her, ready to write a reply.

"Girls!" her mother's voice called from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready!"

~V~

* * *

_**Next time: Hermione's back and the Sorting ceremony- **_**SHOULD**_** be up within the week**_


	5. The Journey From Platform 9 34

_**Here we are again my dears.**_

_** In response to a review I would like to make it abundantly clear that Hermione Granger and Hazel Evans are NOT the same person. Hazel is an OC whom I have become rather fond of while Hermione is an unwitting time traveller.**_

_** This chapter deals with the Marauders' first train ride to Hogwarts- it will deviate from cannon.**_

_**I would like to thank everyone who has taken the time to read and review and or add my story to favourites/follows lists. And special thanks to my dear friend Sarah my crazy fellow potter head who has it seems fallen into the role of Beta reader on this story.**_

_**Enjoy :)**_

* * *

_**III: Journeys from Platform 9 ¾**_

Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore was a man set in his ways. He had been a wizard all of his long life; and a teacher for _most_ of that time. Since he had taken the Headmaster's post Dumbledore had become accustomed to staying in his pyjamas late on the 1st September every year prior to the arrival of his students.

Albus was also used to seeing things that others in his acquaintance would consider odd- why only last month had a former student of his come for an interview for the Defence Against the Dark Arts post which had just been vacated looking as if he had gotten himself involved with magic of the foulest kind. However to say that he had not been surprised by the sudden appearance of a small girl with lots of bushy brown hair would be a down right lie. This girl came accompanied by a new name being added to the list of first years.

Dumbledore stared at the new name on the list of incoming first years- Granger, Hermione Jean. He looked at the girl who had just appeared in his office: she was clearly wearing a Hogwarts Uniform, the house colours not yet added and the robes missing. It didn't take a genius to figure out that this little witch was the Miss Granger in question.

"Um... excuse me sir," the clearly shell-shocked child began, looking around at her surroundings. "But where am I?"

* * *

Hazel and Lily Evans' last month of solely muggle life passed without major incident. Petunia's cat seemed bemused by the fact that Hazel didn't care for it, and had taken to hanging around her more than ever. Lily was spending more and more time with Severus. Hazel wished that Remus lived closer- they'd been writing to each other in order to get to know each other better. A week before the first of September arrangements had been made for the Evans and Lupin families to meet up at the train station at quarter to eleven so the twins could be seen safely onto platform 9 ¾.

* * *

To say that Hermione Granger was surprised to find herself standing in Hogwarts twenty whole years earlier than she was supposed to be there was the understatement of the twentieth century. One second she had been sitting in the back seat of her parents' car and the next she was sprawled on the floor of a strange room that turned out to be the office of her Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore who appeared to still be in his night wear (mauve pyjamas and a violet quilted dressing gown), he also seemed as shocked as she was at her sudden appearance in his office; and the fact that all she had with her was her wand. Although neither of them knew exactly how she came to be two whole decades early for her first year of schooling; Dumbledore had been very understanding.

"Well Miss Granger," Professor Dumbledore said. "Until we can find out if we can send you back to your own time, I see no reason for you not to join the other first years in their studies."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you," she beamed.

"As you may be aware my dear," he continued, waving away her thanks. "Hogwarts has a trust fund for Muggle born students- I would be happy to allow you to draw from that fund to replace the items you have lost."

"Thank you sir," she smiled again, although as a muggle born she already knew of the trust fund

There was a knock on the office door and the familiar figure of Professor McGonagall entered.

"You called for me Headmaster?" she asked, following a puzzled look at Hermione

Dumbledore nodded and briefly outlined Hermione's situation. "If you would be so kind as to take her to Diagon Alley for her school supplies- there will not be time after the sorting ceremony and by Saturday it will be too late,"

"Of course Headmaster," Professor McGonagall nodded and looked to Hermione. "Come along Miss Granger."

* * *

Remus craned his neck, looking round for Hazel. He and his parents had arrived at Kings' Cross just before quarter-to eleven and he was now searching the crowd of commuters for his friend. His parents shared a smile; Remus' condition had made making friends difficult for him and the young muggle born seemed to be good for him, hopefully Hazel wouldn't be the last friend he made.

"Calm down Remmy," his mother placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure she'll be here soon."

"Remus!"

"Speak of the Devil," his father remarked, watching Remus' face light up on hearing Hazel's voice.

Remus turned to see his only friend weaving through the crowd towards them. Much to his surprise, the red head hugged him; his sharp nose picked up the scent of soap stone and vanilla.

"Hi Hazel," Remus smiled awkwardly when she'd let him go.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Lupin," Hazel greeted his parents. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too dear," his mother smiled. "Where are your parents?"

"They're over there," Hazel pointed towards the entrance. "Would you like to come and meet them?"

* * *

Lily and Petunia were arguing about something or other when Hazel led Remus and his parents over to her family.

"Mum, dad, Lily, Tuney, this is Mr and Mrs Lupin," Hazel smiled. "Mr and Mrs Lupin, these are my parents and my sisters, Lily and Petunia."

Petunia looked slightly sickened. Hazel really hoped that her big sister would at least pretend to be civil- much to her relief she kept her mouth shut.

"Hello," Lily smiled, politely

"Hello dear," Remus' mother smiled back. "Are you going to Hogwarts too?"

"Yes ma'am," she nodded

"Shouldn't we get onto the platform?" Remus' father asked. "The train will be leaving soon."

"Well, we would," her own father shifted embarrassed. "But we don't know how."

Remus laughed. "Come with us then, Mr Evans, we'll show you how to get on to the platform,"

* * *

Getting onto Platform 9 ¾ took longer than it should have. Hazel had followed Remus and his parents straight through the barrier. Lily had taken a few seconds to be convinced that it was safe, their parents, who had begun to open their minds to the idea of Witchcraft and Wizardry had followed Lily. It was Petunia who had put up a fight. Hazel didn't understand this sudden reluctance to accept the Wizarding world; after all she'd seen the letter from Dumbledore.

Hazel had never been more thankful for the allergy potion she was on now because of all the cats which were loose on the platform. The three trunks were loaded onto the beautiful scarlet steam engine which stood on the tracks.

"Well?" Remus asked

"Wow," she shook her head. "I can't believe we're really going…"

"Me neither," he confessed. "I never actually thought I'd be accepted to begin with."

"What?" Hazel frowned, looking at him. "Why?"

"N-never mind," he stammered

"Lily!"

"Oh bloody hell," Hazel murmured, rolling her eyes in frustration. "Severus."

"Who?" Remus asked

His answer came as the batlike figure of Severus Snape, already clad in his new school uniform approached Lily and was rewarded with a hug from her.

"That's Severus," Hazel murmured for Remus' ears only. "Lily's best friend."

"Ah," Remus nodded, then gestured to the train. "Shall we?"

"Yeah," Hazel hugged their parents one last time before joining Remus. "We're going to find seats; Lils- come and find us when you're done here."

Lily nodded and approached Petunia, who stood looking like she'd rather be just about anywhere than on a train platform that shouldn't technically exist. Hazel turned and followed her best friend onto the train.

It took a little while because most of the compartments were already full, but eventually they found an almost empty one. Its sole occupant was a short skinny boy with a mop of messy black hair and glasses over a pair of hazel eyes. He looked up as they entered and grinned at them.

"Hi," he greeted them, running a hand through his already messy hair and rumpling it further. "I'm James."

"I'm Hazel," said Hazel

"Who's your friend?" James asked

"Remus," said Remus

"First years too?" he asked

They nodded and James gestured to the empty compartment. "Make yourself at home, Hazel and Remus."

James had been fascinated to learn that Hazel was a Muggle born- he himself was pureblood so hadn't spent very much time around Muggles. He began to plague her with questions.

"Is it true that Muggles don't play Quidditch?"

"What's Quidditch?" Hazel asked, frowning

James had appeared outraged that she didn't know what Quidditch was and he had immediately launched into an explanation of a sport played on broomsticks. A sport with seven players; three called Chasers, two called Beaters, one called a Seeker and one Keeper. He'd gone on to tell her about the four balls: the big red Quaffle that the Chasers scored points with; two black Bludgers which flew around pelting the players and the little golden Snitch which the Seeker had to catch to end the game.

"I'm sorry I asked," Hazel muttered to Remus as James continued his rant.

"Don't worry," Remus told her. "It gets easier to get the hang of when you're watching a match."

Mercifully the compartment door slid open, cutting off James mid-flow, Lily entered and plonked herself down on one of the empty seats; her knees tucked under her chin. Hazel bit her lip, her twin was about to cry.

"Merlin," James put in. "She doesn't half look like you Hazel."

"That's because she's my _twin _sisterJames," Hazel shot back, moving towards her sister

Before she could reach her however, Severus barged in and sat next to her.

"I don't want to talk to you." Lily hissed, her voice constricted

"Why not?" Severus frowned

"Tuney h-hates me." Lily sniffled. "Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore."

Ah, Hazel bit her lip, why did Lily have to mention the letter?

"So what?"

Both twins threw him a look of deep dislike.

"So she's my sister!" Lily snapped

"She's only a…" He caught himself quickly; Lily, too busy trying to wipe her eyes without being noticed, did not hear him, Hazel glowered at him.

"But we're going! You and me," he said, unable to suppress the exhilaration in his voice. "And Hazel of course… This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!"

She nodded, mopping her eyes, but in spite of herself, she half smiled.

"You'd better be in Slytherin," said Severus, encouraged that she had brightened a little.

"Slytherin?" James scoffed. "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

Hazel and Remus shared a glance- they'd spoken about this.

"Well maybe I wouldn't _leave_." Hazel demurred. "Where are you heading then James, if you've got the choice?"

James lifted an invisible sword.

"'_Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!_' Like my dad."

It was Severus' turn to scoff, James turned on him

"Got a problem with that?"

"No," Snape replied- although the slight sneer said otherwise. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy …"

"So where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?"

Lily sat up, rather flushed, and looked at James in deep dislike.

"Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment." Lily rose, glaring daggers at James. "Are you coming Hazel?"

"No,"

Lily stared at her twin as if she'd grown a second head. "Excuse me?"

"No Lily," Hazel repeated. "You go on if you want to- but I'm going to stay here."

The betrayed look in her twin's green eyes almost made Hazel regret her decision, _almost_. Lily suddenly turned and stalked from the compartment, nose in the air; with Severus following along in her wake. When the door had slid shut behind them Hazel turned to glare at James.

"What gives you the right?" she snarled. "To be nasty about someone you've only just met? If Severus hadn't mentioned his mum's old house you probably wouldn't have had a problem with him!"

She didn't mention how quickly her relationship with Severus had turned sour.

* * *

Hazel slipped back into the compartment with Remus and James, now dressed in her new uniform- she'd slipped out to change. The boys had taken the opportunity to change too, and were now starting yet another game of exploding snap.

"How long do you think it'll take to reach the station?" Hazel asked sitting down opposite the two boys

"Don't know," Remus told her, as the cards exploded again; he looked up at the window, it was dark outside. "But I don't think it'll be long now."

Sure enough, about ten minutes later, the train began to slow down.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another compartment, further down the train, Sirius Orion Black, heir to the ancient and most noble house of Black, sat silently, trying not to listen to his two older cousins and their fellow Slytherins, and growing more disgusted by the second. He had hoped to meet some completely new people today- but no… cousins Bella and Cissa had dragged him into their compartment. Sirius had known for quite a while that he wasn't like most of his family- he didn't understand their aversion to Mudbloods; they were magical too, weren't they?

* * *

Hazel had to fight not to be swept along in the tide of students leaving the train. She grabbed Remus to keep from losing him in the sea of black robed students making their way out of the station.

"Firs' years," a deep booming voice called out. "Firs' years, this way."

Hazel looked in the direction of the deep booming voice only to find herself staring at a huge hairy giant of a man. She looked over at Remus; he didn't seem intimidated by the huge man.

"Who's that?" she asked

"That's Hagrid," he told her. "Mum and dad told me about him- he's the game keeper, he looks a bit scary but he's a big softy really, come on."

He towed her towards Hagrid

* * *

The boats had filled up quickly; by the time Sirius got to the side of the lake; only a few of them had any space left. There was a group of three; two boys, and a girl sitting in one of them, talking like old friends. He knew who one of the boys must be; he had messy black hair and glasses like all the Potter males for generations- his father kept going on about how the Potters were blood traitors. The other boy was a bit sickly looking with sandy hair and light scarring on his face. The girl was pretty in an odd sort of way, she had short dark red hair which framed her and pale, freckled face, the excitement in her body language meant that she could only be Muggle born. The girl, as if feeling his eyes upon her looked over at him with large mismatched eyes, and smiled at him.

A part of Sirius, the part of him who was the person he desperately wanted to be (the part that, under no circumstances he could show around his parents) urged him to smile back.

He had to find a boat, his parents would have a fit if they got wind of him so much as associating with Mudbloods and blood traitors; however, at that moment he was lifted from the ground by the Giant and placed into the boat with the Potter boy the Muggle born and the scarred boy.

"Hi," the Muggle born smiled at him

Oh how he wanted to smile back, the girl seemed so nice; he couldn't give in to the temptation, so he turned away to watch where they were going.

"Forget him Haze," one of the boys sniffed. "He's probably from a family of blood purists."

Sirius forced himself to ignore that comment, but he really wanted to protest that he was nothing like the rest of his bloodline (well with the exception of Uncle Alphard, Drom and hopefully Regulus) he wasn't going to start hexing people just because they were of a different blood status to him.

"Does either of you know how we're going to be sorted?" the Muggle born, _Haze_ apparently, asked, curiously

"No," the second boy replied

"Mum and dad wouldn't tell me," the first boy sighed. "I think there's some unwritten rule about not telling first years how they sort us."

Sirius clenched his fists; he knew exactly what was going to happen tonight. Who would know if he just told them how they were going to be sorted? His parents would never find out.

"I know how they sort us," he announced quietly, finally allowing himself to look at his companions

"How?" the girl asked curiously

"With an enchanted hat,"

The Potter boy snorted. "Yeah right, it can't be that easy,"

"Why not?" the second boy asked Potter. "You're the Pureblood James, why shouldn't it be that easy?"

"Because..." Potter faltered. "Because..."

"You can't think of anything can you James?" the girl grinned. "Make a note in your diary Remus, 1st September 1971 James Potter fails to come up with an answer."

"Shut up Hazel," James put his hand in the water, withdrew it again and splashed the girl

"James!" Hazel laughed and splashed him back

By the time the boats docked all four of them were more than slightly damp; Remus was the only one who didn't appear amused, as he was the only one who hadn't joined in the splash war- Sirius had become involved when James and Hazel had decided to team up and turn on him.

"You're alright for a blood purist," James clapped him on the shoulder. "What's your name?"

"Sirius," said Sirius, without divulging his surname- he liked these guys and didn't want them to turn on him just yet. "And you're James, Hazel and Remus."

The four first years (Sirius couldn't bring himself to call them friends, they were going to turn on him the second he ended up in Slytherin) followed the rest of their year and the Giant up to the massive oak front door of the castle and knocked.

~V~

* * *

_**Well, there we go. They're at Hogwarts now- what'll happen next?**_

_**Review and you'll find out sooner :)**_

_**Next time: the sorting ceremony.**_


	6. The Sorting

_**Hello my friends,**_

_**Thank you to everyone who's been kind enough to read and review/favourite/follow my story since the last chapter was added. You guys are awesome.**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to Songbird1012 who left me the most amusingly random review I've ever received.**_

* * *

_**IV: Sorting**_

Hermione was tired when she and Professor McGonagall finally arrived back from Diagon Alley. The Professor offered her a smile and showed her to the kitchen; saying that a light snack wouldn't hurt before the feast. She was charmed by the happy, over-grown-Smurf-like creatures that ran the kitchens; creatures that Professor McGonagall told her were called House Elves. After she'd eaten the professor showed her to a room that she had no doubt would become her home away from home in the castle- the library.

"Wait here dear; and I shall come back for you when the train arrives with the rest of the first years."

Hermione picked up a copy of fantastic beasts and where to find them and before too long Professor McGonagall returned telling her that her fellow first years had just arrived and it was time for her to prepare for the sorting. Professor McGonagall left her in an antechamber for a few moments and when she returned she was leading a group of children all Hermione's age.

She slipped into the group of her future classmates and found herself standing beside a pretty red haired girl with green eyes and a matching ribbon in her auburn tresses and a pale boy with shoulder length greasy black hair.

"Hello," the girl smiled prettily. "I don't think I saw you on the train, I'm Lily, Lily Evans and this is Severus Snape."

"I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione replied. "And no, I uh... missed the train."

Well it was the truth- she had missed the train.

* * *

Hazel stared around the Entrance Hall of the castle in awe- the place was huge- as Professor McGonagall, the stern looking Deputy Headmistress led them through to an antechamber.

"You must all wait here until we are ready to commence the sorting ceremony," she told them. "Once you enter the hall you shall be sorted into one of the four Houses which are: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin; your houses shall be like your family while you are here. Good behaviour shall earn you House Points, while any rule breaking shall result in the loss there-of."

With that, she left them.

Hazel scanned the group first years, looking for Lily; she was, standing with Severus and a tired looking, bushy haired girl, knowing him, he was trying to coerce Lily into Slytherin.

"It was nice meeting you three," Sirius said suddenly

Hazel, James, and Remus all looked at him

"What do you mean?" Hazel asked

"I'm a Black," he replied. "The Black Heir, I'm bound for Slytherin- you guys are probably all going to get sorted into Gryffindor, we can't be friends."

"Why not?" Hazel asked, frowning. "My sister, Lily is starting too, and her best friend wants to be a Slytherin- I doubt Lily will be in that house as we're muggle born, but that won't stop her being his friend,"

Sirius wanted so much to believe that the same would be true of the four of them, but he couldn't quite bring himself to. He managed to smile at her, noticing the slightly guilty look on James' face. Sirius might have questioned the other black haired boy's expression if it weren't for the return of Professor McGonagall.

"We're ready for you now,"

* * *

Professor McGonagall led the first years out of the antechamber and into the Great Hall. There were four long tables running parallel along most of the length of the hall. There was a fifth table, at which the teachers sat, stood at the far end of the hall. Professor McGonagall led them up through the middle of the hall, next to the staff table to where stood a three legged stool with an ancient, heavily patched, pointy hat sitting on it.

All of the students were looking at the hat with interest; Hazel supposed that this must be the enchanted hat which Sirius had mentioned. All of a sudden a mouth like rip opened in the hat and it began to sing.

The hat sang a song all about the characteristics valued by the four houses: bravery for Gryffindor; intelligence for Ravenclaw; cunning for Slytherin and loyalty for Hufflepuff. It finished its song to a loud applause from the staff and older students and Professor McGonagall stepped forwards, carrying a roll of parchment.

"Barker, Elliot," Professor McGonagall began and a tall blonde boy with a long nose stumbled forwards and after nearly five minutes with the sorting hat on his head was placed in Ravenclaw.

When the cheering from the Ravenclaw table died down Professor McGonagall returned her attention to the scroll in her hand and read.

"Black, Sirius,"

Sirius didn't like the silence which fell as his names was called. It felt like the whole hall had its eyes on him; just waiting to be proven right about his Black blood. Walking up to be sorted felt more like wading through thick treacle as he thought about his three new friends turning on him once he ended up with the other snakes, despite what Hazel had said when they were in the antechamber.

"_Ah,_" said a small voice in his ear as the hat covered his eyes. "_Second one of the year and another challenge._"

"How am I a challenge?" Sirius whispered. "All my family…"

"_Are very different to you my boy,_" the hat interrupted him. "_Slytherin is the only house where you _wouldn't _fit in. But the question is: where _to_ put you. You're a smart and loyal boy so Ravenclaw perhaps like your cousin Andromeda- but no, there is too much of a penchant for mischief; and such bravery, why a weaker man than you would have cracked under the pressure of trying to be something that he most definitely is _not. _So, as everyone deserves a break, there is only one place I can put you in good conscience, GRYFFINDOR!_"

There was no cheering as Sirius emerged from under the hat, only a stunned silence. He took a deep breath and made his way over to the Gryffindor table; as he did so he caught Andromeda's eye, his favourite cousin shot him a sympathetic glance- her being sorted into Ravenclaw had caused enough of a riot within their family. He didn't want to think of the ramifications of him, the heir to the Noble and most ancient house of Black, being sorted into Gryffindor.

* * *

Hazel looked over at Sirius; her new friend sat, with his head down, as far away from the other students in his house as it was possible for him to be. He looked so lonely, which only strengthened her desire to be in Gryffindor herself, if only to support Sirius.

She was vaguely aware of Bode, Amanda becoming the first Slytherin, then of Bones, Amelia and Burgess, Zoe going to Hufflepuff. Chang, Lee was placed in Ravenclaw; followed by Crabbe, Robert going to Slytherin, the second the patched old hat touched his head; then Diggory, Bertram and Dorian, Gregory were sorted into Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw respectively.

"Evans, Hazel," Professor McGonagall called, startling the ten year old out of her reverie

Hazel padded up to the sorting hat, chanting _Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor,_ over and over in her head like a mantra

"_Gryffindor eh?_" chuckled the hat in her ear. "_Well then, I see no reason why not. After all, I wouldn't put it past a girl like you to defect if I were to place you anywhere else… GRYFFINDOR!_"

There was applause from the Gryffindor table as she trotted over to her new housemates; she couldn't help wondering why Sirius hadn't received such a warm reception following his sorting. The boy in question grinned at her as she sat beside him.

"Merlin, I almost thought I was going to be the only First year in Gryffindor this year," Sirius muttered as she sat beside him

Hazel swatted him playfully and turned her attention to Professor McGonagall as she called for Lily to be sorted.

Lily sat delicately on the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head; Hazel crossed her fingers under the table, hoping that her twin would be joining her in Gryffindor. After a period that could have been seconds or hours, Hazel really wasn't sure, the rip in the hat opened and proclaimed that Lily be sorted into Gryffindor. The entire table erupted into clamorous applause, Hazel the loudest of the lot; she watched her sister shoot an apologetic look to Severus, whose face was a mask of betrayal, Hazel had to admit that she felt sorry for him- but then, perhaps he'd get into Gryffindor too… she supposed that there could be magical flying pigs out there somewhere.

"Shove up a bit Hazel, let your sister sit down." Sirius encouraged, sliding over a bit, creating space for Hazel to do the same. Lily saw the space they'd made for her but chose a seat at the opposite end of the table to them.

"She's still upset with me," Hazel realized with a pang

"What?" Sirius frowned, making her realize that she'd spoken aloud

"Lily," she told him. "She met James on the train and he didn't make the best of impressions on her- she's upset that I stayed with him and Remus instead of leaving the compartment with her."

"Oh," he nodded; his expression one of understanding.

Hazel had lost interest in the sorting and was only dimly aware of where her fellow first years were being placed. Fletcher, Mundungus, was placed in Hufflepuff; Flint, Ruben went to Slytherin and a girl called Penelope French joined Mundungus. Goyle twins, Benjamin and Charlotte became Slytherins the moment the hat touched their Neanderthal-like heads.

* * *

"Granger, Hermione," Professor McGonagall read

Hermione looked at Severus, the boy she had met in the antechamber was still looking betrayed at the loss of Lily Evans to the same house as her twin sister- short haired Hazel.

"Go on then," he mouthed and Hermione took a breath and stepped up to the sorting hat.

"_Well, well Miss Granger this is a surprise,_" said the hat in her ear. "_I've never sorted a time traveller before._"

"Well there's a first time for everything." Hermione reasoned

The hat chuckled. "_Right you are Miss Granger, but where to put you? You're clearly smart enough for Ravenclaw- if you keep this up you'll be hailed as the brightest witch of the age._"

Hermione thought of Lily; and the expression on her face when she had placed in Gryffindor. While her twin sister was in the same house the girls didn't seem close given that Hazel chose a seat next to Sirius Black. She'd wanted to be in Gryffindor anyway, even before she'd been thrown back in time- the first time Professor McGonagall had taken her to Diagon Alley she had expressed a hope of having Hermione join her house- Hermione was only too happy to oblige.

"_Ooh such loyalty, to a girl you hadn't met until about five minutes ago,_" the hat remarked. "_Perhaps but Hufflepuff isn't right for you._"

"Gryffindor?" she asked, hopefully

"_Another eager for the lion's den?_" the hat queried. "_No, I think you'd be happier in Ravenclaw…_"

"No, please not Ravenclaw," she all but begged. "Let me be in Gryffindor."

The hat sighed. "_Not Ravenclaw eh? Alright, if you insist GRYFFINDOR!_"

* * *

"I'm sensing a pattern here," Sirius muttered as Hollinghurst, Marie was sorted into Hufflepuff.

However the pattern was disrupted by Jones Hestia joining them in Gryffindor. Karrett, Marissa was promptly placed in Slytherin and Hufflepuff got Kinsella, Anna and Lockhart, Gilderoy.

"Hope James and Remus come to Gryffindor," Hazel remarked, joining in with the applause as Longbottom, Frank joined their table

"Just as long as that guy doesn't," he pointed to Lovegood, Xenophilius (a small thin boy with dishwater blonde hair) as he sat on the stool. Nearly five minutes later the hat proclaimed him a Ravenclaw. "Oh thank Merlin."

"Lupin, Remus," Professor McGonagall called and Hazel's interest was piqued. Remus was clever; clever enough for Ravenclaw, but Hazel truly hoped he'd get into Gryffindor like her and Sirius. The hat remained silent for a whole minute… two…

Then the mouth opened…

* * *

"Lupin, Remus,"

Remus heart began pounding at the sound of his name. His feet felt like they were encased in concrete as he picked his way up towards the sorting hat. He could feel every eye in the room upon him. As he sat on the stool it tipped backwards, and it was only his werewolf reflexes that kept him from making a total prat of himself in front of the entire population of Hogwarts, and it was only the hat that hid his blush.

"_Well,_" the voice of the hat spoke in his ear. "_I never thought I'd ever meet someone who's had to go through what you have._"

"What…?"

But the hat interrupted him. "_Don't worry though Mr Lupin, your secret is safe with me- I am, after all naught but a hat; now, where shall I put you… you're not ambitious, no indeed you couldn't really afford to be; and you're hardly loyal enough for Hufflepuff,_"

"Ravenclaw then?" he whispered

"_Oh no indeed,_" the hat replied. "_There's only one place I can put a young wizard as brave as you…_"

"I'm not brave," Remus protested

"_Of course you are; how many others of your age could survive what you have to live with?_" Remus had no answer to that; the hat chuckled. "_I thought as much, so that's it then, GRYFFINDOR!_"

* * *

The Gryffindor table erupted into applause, though none clapped louder than Hazel. She threw her arms around Remus as he joined her and Sirius.

"Now we just need James to join us," she grinned

"Yeah," Remus nodded, still looking a little shell-shocked.

Straight after Remus joined them Macdonald, Mary, a girl with blonde ringlets, followed suit, drawing the three friends' attention back to the sorting. McFarrick, Faye, a willowy girl with short black hair went to Ravenclaw, along with a girl with long brown plait and glasses, Mckinnon, Marlene. After that Patil, Mohinder was sorted into Hufflepuff and Parkinson, Paul, a black haired boy with a face like a pug dog ended up in Slytherin.

"Pettigrew, Peter," Professor McGonagall read and a fat little boy with prominent front teeth and ended up sitting under the sorting hat for nearly five minutes before it ended up placing him in Gryffindor and then…

* * *

"Potter, James,"

James took a steadying breath and strode up to Professor McGonagall, cast a fleeting glance at Hazel, Remus and Sirius who smiled encouragingly at him, sat on the three legged stool. The hat was lowered onto his head and, just as it touched his messy black mop it cried out. "_GRYFFINDOR_!"

James leaped off the stool, whooped and practically ran over to his three friends, sliding into place beside Sirius

"Great," Sirius grinned. "You made it."

"Touch and go for a second there though." he grinned back

James, Sirius and Hazel laughed and a small smile crept over Remus' face- all four of them sure that they were going to be friends forever.

* * *

Around them, the sorting was continuing as it had for years. Prell, Karla was sorted into Ravenclaw; Prewitt, Alice became a fellow Gryffindor; Rowling, Joan went to Ravenclaw; Russell, Karen was named a Slytherin; Saunders, Clair also went to Ravenclaw. Skeeter, Rita, a scrawny girl with mousy hair and huge spectacles that made her face look disproportionate to the rest of her body became a Slytherin; as did Severus, Hazel shot a sideways glance at Lily, wondering how she felt about ending up in the rival house to her best friend- Lily looked strangely pleased by the outcome. In the meantime, Turk, Christopher was placed in Ravenclaw and mere moments after the hat was placed on Wood, Philip's sandy head, it declared that he should spend the next seven years in Hufflepuff.

Now that everyone was sorted Professor McGonagall rolled up the list of names and carried the sorting hat and the stool out of the great hall. As she disappeared, the old wizard (whom Hazel presumed was Professor Dumbledore) who sat at the centre of the teachers' table, rose.

"Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts," he smiled. "Before we tuck into our sumptuous feast and all become far too full to listen to the prattling of an old man, I have a few announcements. First years should be aware that the forest in the grounds is strictly forbidden. Mr Filch, our caretaker reminds you that the list of banned items can be seen on his office door.

"And I would like you all to welcome Professor Crispen Bailey, professor Bailey has kindly agreed to fill the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher this year."

A greying man with a deep scar across one eye rose and nodded, he received a polite applause and sat back down

"Now," Dumbledore smiled. "Tuck in."

~V~

* * *

**_Please read!_**

**_Before anybody starts ranting at me about the bit with the house elves, I would like to point out that our eleven year old Hermione does not know that they are a slave race. In time SPEW might enter into this plot._**

**_I got a review begging me not to put Hermione in Gryffindor, but the readers reasons when questioned only made my decision to follow cannon and put her in Gryffindor stronger._**

**_Hope you guys enjoyed my latest chapter. I've already written most of the next one so it may not be long until I update again._**

**_until then, please leave a review on the way out; I'd be much obliged._**


	7. Welcome to Hogwarts

_**Hi guys me again,**_

_**Thanks to everyone who's taken the time to read and review/follow/favourite this since my last update.**_

_**Enjoy my friends:**_

* * *

_**V: Welcome to Hogwarts**_

The feast that appeared on the tables as Dumbledore finished speaking astonished Hazel. She'd never seen so much food in a single room never mind a single _table_; and it all looked gorgeous.

"What are you waiting for Hazel?" Sirius asked through a mouthful of roast beef

She rolled her eyes and began to help herself to roast turkey, roast chicken, roast beef; potatoes, roast and mashed; mushy peas, carrots, broccoli and parsnips which she topped with lashings of thick mouth-watering gravy, stopping only when her meal was in danger of overflowing the plate it sat on.

"Got enough there Hazel?" Remus teased

"For the time being,"

Sirius and James nearly choked as her flippant reply made them laugh

"Merlin Hazel," Remus bit his lip to keep from sniggering himself. "We've just met these guys, can you please not kill them... for the time being."

This time it was Hazel who nearly choked, in the short time she'd known Remus Lupin she'd noticed a change in him. Most of the time he seemed shy and nervous when addressed as if he was surprised that people wanted to be nice to him, but once in a while he would come out with something so that made her think that there was a different, more outgoing Remus trapped deep inside him.

After a short while the main course vanished, leaving the golden tableware gleaming as if it hadn't been touched; and then, just as suddenly a range of deserts took its place.

"Hey, save some of that for the rest of us Rem!" Hazel laughed as her apparently-a-chocoholic best friend reached for the vat of chocolate fudge sundae. She herself filled her plate with sticky toffee pudding and custard.

When everyone was full the deserts vanished too and once again the tableware gleamed as if freshly cleaned and polished. Dumbledore rose and led them all in a rendition of the school song; which dragged on until the last person had finished (and as everyone was singing the words to a different tune that took a while).

"Ah music," Dumbledore smiled wistfully. "One of the few types of magic that we don't teach here at Hogwarts; now that we are all fed and watered it's time for bed, now off you trot."

* * *

The first year Gryffindors were guided through the castle, up to a portrait of a fat lady dressed in a frilly pink gown by a group of older students who identified themselves as Gryffindor prefects.

"Password?" the portrait asked

"Boomslang," one of the boys replied and the portrait swung open to reveal a room behind it. Once they had entered the room the boy gathered all of the first years in a huddle and made a small speech. "Welcome to Gryffindor tower first years, I'm Jack, Jack Pickerell, a prefect- this is the common room and dormitories are upstairs, girls to the right, boys to the left, now- good night."

After bidding the boys a goodnight Hazel followed the other four girls up towards their dormitory. Lily stood between her and the dormitory, an irate look on her face.

"A word?"

"Sure," Hazel nodded, folding her arms. "This is about what happened on the train, isn't it?"

Lily nodded. "Why did you side with that Potter? I thought you liked Sev…"

"I _put up_ with Severus 'cause he's your friend do me a favour and do the same for me. I know what James said was mean, but he's a boy- they're idiots the lot of them; and you did overreact a tiny bit."

"You're taking his side?" Lily screeched in a fantastic impression of their older sister

"No," Hazel assured her, clenching her fists, her temper beginning to fray. "He's my friend and you're my sister- I'm not gonna choose between you."

With that she pushed past her twin and entered their dormitory, not wanting to get into trouble on her first night away from home- she'd vent her frustrations on her pillow.

* * *

Hermione sat on her new bed, it was soft and luxurious and it brought home the fact that she was separated from her parents, perhaps forever. She hugged her knees to her chest and flopped onto her side as her tears began to spill from her eyes.

She was dimly aware of a red haired someone standing over her.

"Are you alright?" an unfamiliar voice asked

Hermione blinked furiously and looked up at Lily's twin sister, Hazel. The girl's mismatched eyes were concerned.

"I… I'm fine," she replied weakly. "Homesick."

"Your name's Hermione, right?" Lily's sister asked

Hermione nodded

"I think it must happen to everyone," Hazel shrugged. "The home sickness I mean…"

Hermione burst into tears again.

"What've you done now?" Lily's voice demanded from the doorway

Hazel turned sharply. "Nothing Lily, seriously I was just trying to cheer her up."

"Brilliant job you did too," Lily scoffed

Hazel glowered at her sister before turning and crossing to her bed on the far side of the dormitory.

* * *

Gryffindor.

Gryffindor not Slytherin.

He was a Gryffindor. Sirius Black lay with his eyes still closed in the comfortable red clad four poster bed in the dormitory that was warmer and more homely than the Slytherin alternative. He knew he'd seen photos of his relatives' time at Hogwarts. He couldn't believe it; it had to be a dream.

Yes, that was it. He was still at Grimmauld Place; 1st September hadn't happened yet and he hadn't befriended the Potter heir; a muggle born and a half blood. Any moment now Kreacher would be in to wake him.

He opened his eyes.

How long had his ceiling been so low, and so red? He shut his eyes again and shook his head to clear away any remnants of his dream before opening them once more.

He was indeed lying in a red dressed four poster bed.

Sirius sat up and poked his head out of the red curtains and grinned as he took in the increasingly familiar Gryffindor boys' Dormitory. From the snuffling and snoring sounds from the other beds his new roommates were all still asleep. He slipped out of his new bed and padded over to the bathroom to get ready for the first day of his new life.

* * *

Hazel met Remus, James and Sirius in the common room next morning along with a small chubby boy with watery eyes and sandy hair that seemed plastered to his scalp.

"Morning," she smiled. "Who's your new friend?"

"I'm P-peter," Said new friend squeaked wrestling with his tie in a vain attempt at making himself look presentable. "Peter Pettigrew."

"Nice to meet you," Hazel told him.

Then there was a loud rumbling sound which seemed to have come from Sirius' midriff. After a moment's silence the five first years burst out laughing.

"Well said," James grinned, clapping the boy who should probably have been his fiercest rival, but might just become his very best friend on the back. "I think we should go down to breakfast before Sirius decides to try eating one of us."

Peter blanched, staring at Sirius

This time Peter was the only one who did not laugh. Remus took pity on him.

"Don't worry Peter- I'm pretty sure Dumbledore wouldn't let a cannibal into the school."

"Yeah," Sirius nodded. "My family are many things but we aren't cannibals."

Peter let out the breath he'd been holding and followed his new friends to the portrait hole and down to the great hall.

* * *

Hermione hadn't expected to sleep, but sleep she did- and very well too. She woke on her second day in 1971 with a renewed sense of hope. Even if she couldn't get back home she could play her part in one of the greatest wars in wizarding history. She was pretty sure James Potter was the Boy-Who-Lived's father and maybe Lily was his mother- the names were right after all; but then James and Lily weren't at all unusual names and as for Potter…

Sighing, Hermione ran her fingers through her bushy brown mane and left her bed. Once she was dressed she descended the spiral staircase and entered the common room just as the portrait of the fat lady was swinging shut.

* * *

There was a teacher at each of the four long house tables when Hazel, James, Remus, Sirius and Peter arrived in the great hall, Professor McGonagall was at theirs. A tiny old man at the Ravenclaw table; a wizened old witch with green splotched robes at the Hufflepuff table; and a large wizard with grey shot brown hair at the Slytherin table- these teachers were making their way to students seemingly at random.

As they crossed to the Gryffindor table Hazel noticed the wizard at Slytherin's table shoot a wistful look at Sirius.

"Sirius," she murmured. "D'you know why that teacher's staring at you? He's at the Slytherin table."

Sirius groaned. "Must be Professor Slughorn- my cousins told me about him; head of Slytherin. He collects people apparently."

"What?" Peter frowned

"Sounds kinda creepy," Hazel remarked

Sirius went scarlet. "Don't mean like that."

"Then how do you mean?" James asked

Fortunately for Sirius, it was at that moment that Professor McGonagall approached them and the reason for their Head of House's movement around the table became apparent as she handed each of them an identical time table.

* * *

The first day of term was uneventful in the grand scheme of things. Hazel was pretty sure that the teachers were being lenient with them as far as lateness was concerned because it was their first day and they didn't know their way around yet. They started off with double Charms; their teacher was the tiny man from the Ravenclaw table- Professor Flitwick. Charms was followed by Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall who started off turning her desk into a pig then gave them a stern lecture about messing around in her classroom and set them off trying to turn a match into a pin. James, the jammy sod was the only one to manage it by the end of the lesson.

After lunch they had History of Magic. The most interesting thing that happened in that lesson was discovering the fact that their teacher Professor Binns was a ghost. Hazel had a feeling that Hermione Granger was the only one who managed to keep focussed on the ghost's monotonous lecture for the whole lesson. Finally they had Defence Against the Dark Arts. Hazel had been looking forward to this once she found out what it was of course; however Professor Bailey spent the whole lesson selling his old profession, Auror, to them in a way that _almost_ made Professor Binns' lesson seem interesting.

* * *

Hermione, the fact that she was trapped in the 1970s aside, was in heaven. Hogwarts was everything she'd dreamed it would be. Her lessons were fascinating and she had Lily and Severus to keep her company when not in lessons. Lily and Sev seemed to share her attitude towards school work and had been very grateful when she'd led them to the library. She wondered if she'd have already made friends if she hadn't travelled back in time- some how she doubted it; she'd never been very good at interacting with other children.

The biggest annoyance she'd come across that day was that James Potter, who had made friends with Lily's sister, had managed to turn a match into a pin before she had managed it. Potter didn't seem to be hard working and Hermione had never liked people who had natural talents as she'd always worked hard at things to excel at them.

~V~

* * *

_**Not thrilled with this ending myself, but what did you guys think?**_

_**Also, where do you think Hermione should go when she can't be at Hogwarts? I have a few ideas that I'm considering but what do you think?**_


	8. Spitfire

_**Hi guys,**_

_** I can only apologize for keeping you waiting for this. My computer died and I had to rewrite this whole chapter.**_

_**As always, thanks to everyone who's been kind enough to review and/or added this story to their favourites or follows.**_

* * *

_**~VI: Spitfire~**_

Hermione hadn't slept well, she'd been plagued by nightmares about her parents: of getting back to the nineties to discover that they'd died; of their worried voices calling her name; and perhaps the worst of the lot, of them forgetting about her completely. After that last nightmare, a restlessness had settled over her. The sun was yet to rise and her room mates were all still sleeping. Hermione rose and dressed, Professor McGonagall had taken her to Muggle London to purchase some necessities; casual clothes, underwear and the like, after the first day of lessons had come to an end. Once dressed, Hermione took one of her textbooks, slipped out of the dorm, and left Gryffindor tower.

On leaving her house, the time-lost muggle born made her way down to the Great Hall, deciding she'd read until breakfast appeared on the table.

* * *

"Finished," Sirius grinned, scrawling his name at the bottom of his potions essay and throwing down his quill. It was Saturday and Sirius and his four friends had risen early to complete their homework so they could have the weekend free to explore the castle.

"Its about time," Peter squeaked, his stomach rumbling loudly. "I'm starving."

"Me too," Sirius told him

"Big surprise," Hazel chuckled. "Siri, you're always hungry."

Sirius just smirked at her. "Shall we then? Breakfast should be on the table right now."

"You guys go ahead," Remus encouraged. "I'm not going to breakfast."

"You ok Rem?" James asked, eyeing their scarred friend. "You don't look so good."

"I-I'm fine." Remus assured them. "I just have to pack; I have to go home for the weekend."

"Is everything alright?" Hazel asked, concerned for her best friend- he'd been snappy and irritable all yesterday

"Everything's _fine, _Haze." he assured her. "I just have to go to My Great Aunt Gladys' funeral. She died last week."

"I'm so sorry Rem." Hazel told him. "Were you too close?"

"Erm, yeah," he nodded, "quite close."

"D'you want any help packing?" James asked

"No!" Remus snapped then blanched, seeing his four friends worried expressions. "I mean, no, no thank you. You four go ahead, I'll see you guys on Tuesday."

Peter, James, Sirius and Hazel exchanged a worried glance but fortunately, for Remus, didn't press the issue and left the Common Room.

As they entered the Great Hall; second only to Hermione Granger, who had her nose buried, once again, in a book; Sirius began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" James asked

"Just thinking about what my dear old mum would say if she knew the sort of people I was friends with."

"Sort of people?" Hazel echoed, arching an eyebrow

"Well, my family don't like anyone who isn't pureblood." Sirius told her shrugging. "Rem and Pete are halfbloods, my mum and James, while pureblood- is a blood traitor. Then there's you Haze."

"What _about_ me?" she asked

"Well you're a mudblood," Sirius replied as if it were obvious, then yelped, clutching his face as James punched him. "What the hell James?"

Unnoticed by the four friends, Hermione had looked up from her book and was watching them curiously, probably wondering where Lupin was.

"How dare you call her that?" James snarled

"What?" Sirius and Hazel asked in mutual bafflement

"The 'M' word," James hissed, glaring daggers at the taller boy

"_'M' word_?" Sirius echoed. "You mean it's offensive?"

"Of course it's offensive!" the bespectacled boy snapped. "Merlin's beard! It means _dirty blood._"

Sirius froze, looking horrified. "Oh Merlin." he turned to Hazel who still looked a little confused by the exchange. "Haze, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to say..."

"It's ok Siri," Hazel told him. "I believe you."

"No, it's not ok- I had no idea that it was in any way insulting." he insisted. "It's something my relatives say all the time so I guess..."

"Sirius!" Hazel said loudly, putting her hand over her friend's mouth. "I forgive you- just don't say it again. Ok?"

Sirius nodded, Hazel's hand still over his mouth.

"Ok then," the red head nodded, backing away from Sirius as Peter's stomach growled loudly. "That's all settled, let's feed Peter before his belly causes an earthquake."

Laughing, the four friends continued to the table.

* * *

By 10th September, at the end of the first full week of term, James Potter, Sirius Black, Hazel Evans, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew had become all but inseparable. To an impartial observer it would seem that the five eleven year olds had been friends for years, not little over a week. Remus had indeed vanished over breakfast that first Saturday, off to attend his Great Aunt's funeral; he had appeared pale and tired when he'd reappeared on Tuesday morning but any concern his four friends had had for him vanished when he'd reached for the basket of chocolate croissants and asked whether they'd been given any homework the day before.

* * *

"Damn," Sirius groaned flopping into one of the comfy chairs that furnished the Gryffindor Common Room after dinner. "Is it me or did this afternoon drag?"

All five friends were extremely full of the delicious Cottage Pie and cheesecake that had been prepared for dinner and had retreated to the common room with the intention of starting their home work for that day.

"At least Professor Bailey's lessons have improved," Remus put in reasonably, dipping his quill in his ink ready to start his Transfiguration Essay.

This was true, after the boring first lesson Professor Bailey had already taught them how to disarm an attacker, and how to cast a shield charm. He had also hinted at starting a duelling club for first years after Christmas, so they could perfect the spells he was teaching them in this first term.

"At least there's that," Peter agreed. "Hey Remus, how do you spell Tentacular?"

"Thought you'd finished the Herbology?" Hazel frowned. "It's due in on Thursday, Pete."

Peter flushed. "I… uh, ah…"

"_Screech!_"

The five friends looked up at the window, a very large and very angry looking owl glared at them through the thick glass.

"Sanctimona?" Sirius frowned, rising to let the bird in. "She's my mother's personal owl,"

"Why would… oh no," James' voice trailed off catching sight of the red envelope clamped in the bird's beak

"What's wrong?" Hazel asked, puzzled by the wizards' behaviour; all four boys looked worried

Sirius took the envelope from the owl and she flew out of the window with another piercing shriek.

"I don't want to…"

Whatever Sirius didn't want to do was drowned out by a very loud, very angry, very female voice which seemed to come out of the letter itself.

"_SIRIUS ORION BLACK," she screamed. "YOU ARE A DISGRACE- ITS BAD ENOUGH THAT AS BLACK HEIR YOU WERE NOT SORTED INTO SLYTHERIN AS YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE- BUT GRYFFINDOR? NEVER __IN THE WHOLE HISTORY OF OUR NOBLE HOUSE HAS ONE OF OUR OWN BEEN SORTED INTO GRYFFINDOR! HOW DARE YOU! IT WAS BAD ENOUGH THAT YOUR COUSIN ANDROMEDA IS IN RAVENCLAW, BUT GRYFFINDOR...?_

"_WHAT MAKES THIS WORSE IS THAT YOU CHOOSE TO ASSOCIATE WITH A MUDBLOOD, HALFBLOODS AND A POTTER- A BLOOD TRAITOR SIRIUS? WHY DO YOU INSIST ON FOREVER BEING AN EMBARRASSMENT TO US?_"

The howler ripped itself to shreds, its message still echoing around the otherwise empty common room. The silence which followed was deafening. It was Hazel, in her muggle born curiosity who spoke first.

"What _was_ that?" she asked, staring at the remnants of the angry letter as if it were going to suddenly rebuild itself and attack her.

"That, my dear Hazel," James informed her, seeming to know that Sirius was in no position to reply himself. "Was what's known as a Howler,"

"If that's a wizard's complaint letter I am so glad my family are Muggles,"

"Sirius, are you ok?" Peter squeaked, the recipient of the Howler looked very pale

"Y-yeah," he nodded stunned. He gulped then asked shakily. "Guys, why do I get the feeling I got off lightly?"

"Is your mum the kind of person who prefers to do her shouting in person?" Remus asked

"Oh Merlin," Sirius groaned, burying his face in his hands. "Give me my presents now because I may not see Christmas,"

James, Hazel, Remus and Peter looked at each other; but as they were all still eleven it was probably more to do with the fact that it was early September and none of them had started thinking about Christmas shopping yet.

"So erm..." Peter toyed with the end of his quill. "How _do _you spell Tentacular?"

* * *

The next day started off with Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor Bailey had done a theory lesson with them; making sure they understood the spells that they were learning. Then, after break they had double potions with the Slytherins.

Hazel had no problem with Professor Slughorn, despite her first impression of him. He was a jovial man who had started off the year with a quiz to see if any of them could identify a selection of potions- and he hadn't seemed too bothered by the fact that none of them could. After their first lesson which had been all about the dos and don'ts of basic potion making. That day he had taught them how to brew a simple medicinal concoction called a Wiggenweld potion.

Slughorn let them choose their own potions partners for the term: James and Sirius, Lily and Severus, and Hazel and Remus, had immediately paired off. Hazel couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Peter and Hermione Granger- who had been paired by default as the last students to find a partner.

"Alright," Slughorn had enthused, clapping his hands. "Remember your partners first years, you'll be working with them in every practical lesson until Christmas, now, begin."

* * *

After potions was lunch time. Once the classroom was cleaned up Slughorn had dismissed them with a simple worksheet as homework. The hungry first years had poured from the classroom in a rabble, pushing all wanting to get to the great hall for their meal.

In her effort not to get separated from her friends, Hazel somehow ended up colliding with a Slytherin boy who seemed to think that she had barged into him deliberately. The boy had retaliated to the perceived slur by shoving her bodily towards the wall. The wall had given way beneath her and Hazel had ended up falling through what turned out to be a secret passage way and landing in an undignified heap at the feet of two older students.

"Well hello little firstie," the two red haired young men-fellow Gryffindors and twins- chorused as Hazel picked herself up. "You lost?"

"Uh huh," Hazel nodded. "I got shoved into a secret passage after potions and ended up here, wherever this is."

"Well, dear fellow redhead," one of the boys grinned. "Fabien and I will help you get un-lost, won't we Fabe?"

"That's right Gideon," Fabien nodded. "As long as you're willing to do something for us,"

"What?" Hazel asked, she didn't want to get into trouble, she'd only been at Hogwarts a week

"Follow us little firstie."

"My name's Hazel," she announced, slightly more forcefully than she intended. "Not _firstie_."

"Well you're a little spitfire aren't you?" Gideon grinned offering her a hand. "Gideon Prewitt, and this is my associate and twin brother Fabien."

Fabien followed his brother's example forcing Hazel to cross her arms in front of her before any handshaking could be done. "Hazel Evans."

"Pleased to meet you Spitfire," the Prewitt twins chorused. "Now follow us."

Without waiting to see if she was following them the boys brushed past her and strode down the corridor. Hazel hurried after them, curious to see where they were taking her.

They stopped suddenly at a large painting of a bowl of fruit which looked very out of place in the dungeon corridor. Fabien turned to her and grinned maniacally.

"This is it Spitfire…"

That was the third time they'd addressed her as such- she doubted they were going to drop it and if the boys heard it, James and Sirius especially, she'd never shake the nickname.

"What is?" she asked, politely

"Just wait and see," Gideon's flaming red eyebrows quirked. He turned and tickled the pear. The pear laughed out loud and turned into a doorknob; with a flick of his wrist Gideon opened the door concealed behind the fruit bowl, revealing a huge, cavernous room that had five tables arranged just like the tables in the Great Hall.

"Welcome to the Hogwarts kitchens Spitfire." the Prewitt twins chorused.

It transpired that what the twins wanted in return for getting her _'un-lost'_ was an extra pair of hands to help them carry their refreshed secret stash of goodies. The house elves, who worked in the kitchens, had insisted on giving her some food too. Hazel made a note to remember where the kitchens were and to share the place with the boys as soon as possible.

* * *

"There she is." Remus said, relieved noticing Hazel entering the common room with two older, red haired boys.

"Hey Haze," Sirius called. "Over here."

Hazel waved and hurried over to them, followed by her new friends. "Hi guys,"

"Where've you been been?" James asked, curious

"And who are they?" Peter's watery blue eyes darted between the older boys' faces.

"Gideon and Fabien Prewitt," the boys said in tandem. "And it's nice to meet Spitfire's friends."

"Spitfire?" Sirius and James looked at Hazel, who groaned, hiding her face in her hands, Remus was the only one who heard her mutter.

"Bugger,"

~V~

* * *

_**So, what do you think?**_


End file.
